Please
by breakrave
Summary: [Duo and Heero] Duo and Heero must go though many trials to keep their friendship strong, falling in love with one another could be the hardest.


Duo grabbed a dirty towel from the hamper and whipped himself off. He panted and sighed, growling at the lingering thought of the man who make him get so worked up. "It isn't fair that everyone else here is free to be together but because Heero is so damn special we can't. It's stupid," he reminded himself. He calmed down a bit as he watched Heero sleep in the bed across the room soundlessly. "If only you knew I wanted to be more then friends."

That morning Heero woke up, climbing wordlessly out of bed and pulling on his uniform. He sighed as his friend was still asleep on his own bed. "Duo get up, remember the assembly we have this morning?" He leaned over the sleeping boy and got close to his ear, "Duo, get up." Without much of a warning, Heero was pulled down like a big teddy bear and found himself within seconds of capture cuddled up to his best friend.

Duo growled softly, rubbing himself against the warm body. "Heero," the gasp was low and soft. It sounded more like a plea if anything and it caused Duo to suddenly move again.

"Duo, I don't feel like being your humping post. Get up." Heero turned in Duo's arms and came face to face with the 18 year old's violet eyes.

"Oh God!" Duo said, shoving himself away from his fellow comrade. "Did I say anything?" he asked getting up and grabbing a pair of pants off the floor before Heero saw something he wasn't supposed to.

"Nothing important, now hurry up or we are going to be late." Heero helped Duo tie his shoes as the boy did his long hair into a braid. "How late were you up for anyhow? You knew we had this thing this morning and here you are sleeping in!"

"I'm sorry Heero, I just couldn't get to sleep," Duo retorted as he got up, following Heero out the door. His face still had lines on it from the pillow he slept on and his mind was still in places it shouldn't have been.

Today the Queen and Princess were going to visit the base and everyone was to welcome the royalty. Relena was spoiled in her own right, being a princess did mean something. This was who they were fighting for and the leadership was to have their asses kissed.

Duo kept up to Heero the best he could. He had almost missed the elevator when Heero didn't hold the door. "You have a sick sense of humor Heero," Duo had said as he sprinted further to the door.

Heero had just given him one of those 'Reserved for Duo' smiles and it made the mood much lighter then it probably should have been.

"So who's coming today?" Duo asked as they neared the conference room. His braid was following and was being used as more of a whip to spur him on.

"Princess Relena Peacecraft and her mother the Queen," Heero said as if it were common knowledge. It was, only not with the slender frame right behind him.

"And?" Duo pressed, his eyes showing genuine confusion.

"They are our leaders Duo. Relena is going to take over in just a few months. She's a pacifist so we need to prove to her that we need military forces so we can stay here."

"What's wrong with not having military?" Duo asked his question as they caught sight of the doors to the main conference room where they were to be about ten minutes ago.

"Other countries might want to take over Duo." Heero watched Duo's expression as he tried to get the blunt point across.

"Oh," was Duo's almost wordless response.

That ended their conversation as the two boys tried to sneak in. Duo killed the James Bond entrance when he tripped over Heero's foot and fell down the steps. Everyone silenced and looked at the two boys.

Dr. J, head of the science department smiled in amusement, "…Here they are now."

Heero nodded, face stone as he told Duo to follow him. Both boys walked towards the stage silently. Heero was dead serious on the outside but laughing on the inside from Duo's fall. He was just glad the clumsy boy was ok. He took a place next to Dr. J and Duo stood as well, both at attention, saluting the Queen and Princess.

"This is Heero Yuy, our special operative and this is Duo Maxwell his back up."

"Why does a special operative need back up?" The princess asked smiling coyly at the Japanese boy.

"Duo is the only other boy in this whole facility that can match Mr. Yuy and so they need one another to excel and become better. Duo had decided Heero was more fit than himself because Duo always comes in second." Dr. J was proud to explain his investment to someone such as the princess. He wanted to show the Princess just how special these boys were to him by one day appointing them her bodyguards.

She nodded in reply and smiled at Heero again, taking him in with her eyes.

Duo bristled inside, '_That little tramp, look at her all up in my man. No way babe, he's mine so back off._'

Heero looked at Duo in concern, not paying the girl any mind. "Are you alright Maxwell?"

Dr. J turned as well, if Duo was sick he'd waist no time with sending him to the infirmary.

"I think I'm going to throw up," he stated, just wanting out when everyone stared at him. "I'll go. Excuse me princess, Queen." He backed up and took off out the side door. His face was pale in anger and

"I'll go with him, he looks rather distraught," Heero said, excusing himself as well.

Dr. J nodded and eyed the Asian boy. He moved on to his next subject, mobile suits.

"Duo, wait up!" Heero called as he tried to keep up with the running boy.

"What? Why didn't you stay?" Duo said slowing down from his destination.

"You said you weren't well. Is there anything I can do?" Heero asked, stopping next to the navy blue clad boy.

"I need to lay down man," Duo replied.

"I guess I should have left you there. We were only out of our room for about ten minutes but if you were sick you should have told me." Heero felt Duo's forehead. It was on fire.

Duo nodded, "I just figured you wouldn't believe me anyways." He threw his arm about Heero's neck and let the man of his dreams show him the way to their room. His mind quickly wandered but kept the sick persona up.

When they reached the room, Duo started to shiver from the mental images he was conjuring up. He was so turned on that he was sure he wasn't hiding it well.

"Are you cold?" Heero asked, pulling back the covers of the boy's bed.

Duo nodded and crawled under the sheets.

"I'll go get you some soup from Wufei," Heero said. He started towards the door when Duo started to whine. "What is it?"

"Don't leave me," Duo squeaked. '_You are so mine, Heero,_' Duo told himself proudly in his head.

Heero sighed, "Duo, I know you're fine. I saw the way she looked at me and the way _you_ looked at her." He sat down by Duo's side as he continued, "Duo, you have to understand that I won't leave you but if you want everyone else to think you're sick when you aren't, let me get you some soup at least. You have to play this the whole way through."

Duo gulped and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

"I'll be back then you can tell me what this is really all about." Heero stood and pet Duo on the head. "You're crazy." He headed out towards the kitchen where Wufei would surely be.

Duo almost cried. "I have to tell him? What did I get myself into? I mean, how am I going to tell him? I know, I can fall asleep!" At that Duo closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep.

Heero came back shortly after, "If he fell asleep it must be important. I wonder why he won't tell me." He looked down at the boy. Duo had grown into the bases beauty. All the girls loved him and wanted to either date him or look like him and all the guys would have gladly been gay just for him but he'd never revealed that he liked anyone. Heero was sure Duo liked someone because he'd masturbate all the time! 'Who is it that you think about?' Heero asked in his head. He'd found he had grown attached to Duo shortly after they met. Both boys were competitive with one another before they were friends and they fought constantly. They were so different that everyone was sure they would kill each other eventually.

But one day a boy named Solo came to the base and saw Duo. He had tried to rape Duo when they were alone but Heero knew the boy meant trouble. He'd gotten his leader, Quatre, to come with him just in case he was right. And he was. Solo had ripped Duo's clothes off and was trying to keep the boy still and quiet when they had found them in a janitor's closet.

Solo was kicked out after being there a full three days and Duo stuck to Heero's side from then on, both fully aware of what had happened. Only a few people knew what had happened and kept it at a few people. Duo didn't want everyone to know anyhow. He'd only gained his sexual appetite back about two years ago and he was always making lude comments and touching Heero in ways he shouldn't. Heero's never done anything in return, knowing that Duo was probably just playing anyhow.

But while he was looking down at the boy he realized then that Heero was the only one those actions were pointed towards. He'd never done any touching to anyone else, as a matter of fact he avoided contact if he could and Heero was the only one who heard his dirty talk. He felt the man's forehead, "You are kind of hot," he mentioned halfheartedly.

"Thanks," Duo replied.

"I thought you were asleep!" Heero said, voice amused.

Duo cracked an eye open, smiling at the boy above him. "Don't worry, I could get you sick and you'll be as hot as I am!"

"Nice," Heero said. His fingertips fell from Duo's forehead to his cheeks, and then they drew over to his mouth. Heero just watched as Duo's face stilled and his joking had stopped. He was silent.

Duo looked up at Heero, not moving at all, not sure of how to react to Heero's sudden calm and exploration of his face. But he didn't have to because he closed his eyes and felt lips press against his own.

"N- now come on Heero, don't play with me."

Heero smiled as he lowered his mouth to Duo's ear, "But I thought that this was what you dreamt of, wanted…" He could hear Duo swallow as he drew upon his ear lobe.

Duo moaned and drew his hands under the covers.

Heero smiled, "You really like that? Trowa told me once that Quatre came just by doing that. However he did have much more of an experienced tongue than I have."

"I guess everyone has to learn somewhere right? And sense when do you and Trowa discuss his sex life?"

"Hey, I have a sex life too," Heero said.

"Yeah, with your hand!" Duo laughed as Heero playfully looked scared.

"How did you know! Hey! So do you!"

"I'm not afraid to admit it," Duo commented and reached up, kissing Heero on the lips, just as Heero had done to him just moments before.

Heero slipped his tongue down onto Duo's lips and stroked softly the pout of his partner. He moved over on the bed and slipped under the covers himself to have more room to explore. He unbuttoned his pants and t-shirt he had on now for about half an hour and helped Duo do the same.

With each other in just their boxers, Heero felt the bare expanse of Duo's chest. It was soft and curvy, tight and relaxed all at the same time and Heero loved it. "I like the way you feel," he whispered and sucked on Duo's ear again.

Duo smiled, "I like the way I feel too!"

Heero laughed, and kissed the boy again, this time their tongues meeting and rubbing one another, savoring the taste the other had. Heero's hand ventured down and softly stroked Duo's hardening member.

The long haired boy gasped and moaned, never having someone else touch him that softly and caring before. He thrust his hips forward, trying to get Heero to touch him more but he was frustrated when the hand retreated. "You do realize that after this you'll have to sleep in my bad right?"

Duo looked up, confused by the question. Heero wasn't usually possessive but Duo had never let Heero onto him liking the other boy. "What do you mean?"

Heero looked down into the violet eyes, "When you're mine you must obey me. I am the masculine here and you're my bitch."

"What?" Duo asked by the strange tone in Heero's voice. "What do you mean?"

Suddenly Heero's hair grew straight and blonde, eyes going from the blue Duo knew them to be they turned to green. An evil laugh spilled forth from his lips and Duo knew instantly who it was.

"No!" Duo screamed, "Leave me alone! Don't hurt me, I'll do anything!"

Solo shook him violently, "Duo, Duo get up!"

Duo's eyes snapped open, "Oh My GOD!" Duo screamed, grabbing the sheets by the fist full.

"Duo, calm down, please. You have a fever. Please calm down."

"Heero!" Duo grabbed the man violently and blindly, pulling at the man's shirt. "It was him, Heero! Solo! And he tried to rape me again!" Duo burst into tears, crying on the man's shoulder, not letting go.

"Duo, you were dreaming. You fell asleep when I went to go get you soup. Please calm down. You know Solo can't hurt you. And further more, I'd kill the fucking bastard if I ever saw him again."

Duo held on tightly as his breathing slowed. "It was so real Heero. He was there!"

Heero felt the boy's forehead again and held him tighter, "It's ok, Duo. He isn't here, but I am. I'll protect you." Heero held Duo's body to himself as they lay in his bed. Covers across their waists, Duo cuddled up to Heero quickly and kept his eyes open. "I don't ever want to fall asleep again."

"Not even when you know I'm here? Duo I won't let anyone hurt you or take you away from me. You should know that by now."

"But-"

Duo was cut off by Heero's lips pressing to his own. "Duo, I love you."

"What?"


End file.
